Midway (2019 film)
| screenplay = Wes Tooke | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Robby Baumgartner | editing = Peter R. Adam Christoph Strothjohann | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $59.5 million | gross = }} Midway is an upcoming American war film directed by Roland Emmerich and written by Wes Tooke. The film will star Woody Harrelson, Luke Evans, Mandy Moore, Patrick Wilson, Ed Skrein, Aaron Eckhart, Nick Jonas, Darren Criss and Dennis Quaid. The film is scheduled for release on November 8, 2019. Premise Depicts the Battle of Midway of the Pacific Theater of World War II. Cast * Woody Harrelson as Admiral Chester Nimitz * Jake Weber as Rear Admiral Raymond Spruance * Luke Evans as Commander Wade McClusky * Mandy Moore as Anne Best * Patrick Wilson as Captain Edwin T. Layton * Brennan Brown as Commander Joseph Rochefort * Ed Skrein as Lieutenant Dick Best * Aaron Eckhart as Lieutenant Colonel Jimmy Doolittle * Alexander Ludwig * Nick Jonas as Aviation Machinist Mate Bruno Gaido * Tadanobu Asano as Rear Admiral Tamon Yamaguchi * Dennis Quaid * Keean Johnson * Russell Dennis Lewis as Ensign Frank O'Flaherty * Tony Nowicki as Ensign Frederick T. Weber * Robert Crooks as Airman First Class Walter Chochalousek * Dean Schaller as Photographer's Mate First Class Jack MacKenzie Jr. * Luke Kleintank as Lieutenant Clarence Earle Dickinson * Jun Kunimura as Vice Admiral Chuichi Nagumo * Etsushi Toyokawa as Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto * Darren Criss as Commander Eugene Lindsey * Brandon Sklenar as Ensign George Gay * James Carpinello as Captain William Brockman Production On May 23, 2017, it was reported that Roland Emmerich would be directing the World War II film Midway. In April 2018, Woody Harrelson and Mandy Moore joined the ensemble cast for the film. In July 2018, Luke Evans was cast in the film to play Commander Wade McClusky, who is awarded the Navy Cross for his role in the battle of Midway. Robby Baumgartner was hired in the crew for the duties of a cinematographer. August saw the additions of Patrick Wilson, Ed Skrein, Aaron Eckhart, Nick Jonas, Tadanobu Asano, and Dennis Quaid amongst others to the cast. Darren Criss, Alexander Ludwig and Brandon Sklenar were cast in September. Filming Filming began on September 5, 2018 in Honolulu. It was also shot in Montreal. Release The film will be released on November 8, 2019, Veteran’s Day weekend. See also * ''Midway'' (1976 film) References External links * Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Roland Emmerich Category:Films scored by Harald Kloser Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American historical films Category:American drama films Category:American war drama films Category:Action drama films Category:War drama films Category:2010s action drama films Category:2010s war films Category:2010s historical films Category:World War II films based on actual events Category:Battle of Midway Category:War films based on actual events Category:Action films based on actual events Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films set in the Pacific Ocean Category:Films shot in Honolulu Category:Films shot in Montreal